the_beginning_of_darkness_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Andrew Taylor
Jason Andrew Taylor currently lives at Escala with his fiancee/wife and his daughter, Sophie. He is the head of security for Christian Grey's security team and is also personal security. Biography Jason was born three years after his brother, Percy, in Beaufort, North Carolina. His father had been in the military when Jason was growing up, being gone often. But their distance didn't stop Jason from looking up to his father, as he aspired also to join the military. He had a simple and easy life growing up, always had done good in school and had been athletic. When he got out of high school and decided to go to college while in the military, he met Michele. They started to date before his departure, but kept close by phone calls and letters. When he came back for two weeks, he engaged to her and Michele accepted. When Jason was on leave for a few months, he moved with Michele to Pierce, WA where he was living on the base with her, but departed again to serve. He came back as usual for short leave and holidays most of the time, and eventually came home for IRR, learning Michele was pregnant with their first child. Before Sophie was born, he was called back into duty and had to serve once more over seas. When he came home, he found out Michele had been having an affair with a neighbor the entire time he was gone, even before Sophie. He divorced Michele but kept half the custody of Sophie. He moved to Seattle and lived in an apartment there and found a job as a security guard with Christian. He was easily fond of his new job and enjoyed working for Christian. After nearly four years of working with Christian, he eventually met Gail. They barely knew each other, only knowing each others names. But Jason eventually asked her out for lunch one day as a simple gestures and they slowly became friends and eventually started a relationship. Their relationship was a slow one, since their lives were busy with work and their own lives - But they loved each other and eventually he Had her move in with him. Physical Appearance Jason is noted to be tall, muscular, and used to have a buzz cut before eventually growing it out. His hair is a dirty blond, depending on the lighting in the room, it could appear light brown or just blond. Jason has a neat 5 o'clock shadow, but typically shaves it. Since his job requires a suit, he often seen wearing one when he is on duty. If not, he has a more casual style. Media Portrayal: Samuel Trepanier Personality and Traits Jason, in Fifty Shades, is know for being kind but taciturn, though he isn't so to his more known friends and family. Jason is a hard worker and shows that in various scenes in FSoG, and also knowing for being loyal to his job. He also tries to be there for his daughter at the best of his ability, as he knows that he works often and they were separated much because of it, but now that he has full custody of her - He had begun to take time off for her and be more in her life. Relationships Family: Sophie Taylor(Daughter), Percy Taylor(Brother), Timothy Taylor(Father), Audrey Johnson(Mother), Gail Jones(Fiancee), Michelle Pedlock(Ex-Wife) Christian Grey(Boss), Name Etymology Meaning of Jason: "to heal" Origin of Jason: Greek Category:Mentioned Characters